Our World Winter
by Hermione Starise
Summary: Seven months on from Precious Stones and an intense political argument rages over the fate of the auroring profession. Hermione, bored with politics travels to New Zealand to work on a new mystery whilst Harry and Ron find a mystery of their own.MOREINSID
1. Prologue

**Our World Winter**

**By Hermione Starise**

_DISCLAIMER- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS, not me!_

EXTENDED SUMMERY- Six months on from the events of Precious Stones and an intense political argument rages over the fate of the auroring profession. Hermione, caught up in it finds herself bored and longs for a new challenge; so when an opportunity arises for her to travel to New Zealand, on a mission from the new minister of magic, she seizes it enthusiastically. Harry and Ron have their own problems with a dark wizard is never where he's supposed to be and Ginny is in her element making use of the changing political climate. Meanwhile Luna Lovegood is having disturbing visions and Neville Longbottom is at his wits end trying to help her…

_AN- Hi, well no sooner is Precious Stones finished that I start this one… I've got a lot of ideas swimming around in my head for this one and it could become something of an epic. Anyway for a start I don't suppose it's a hundred percent necessary that you read Precious Stones before you read this but it would really help._

_I can't take credit for the title, which is the name of an exhibition in Christchurch's (New Zealand) Natural History museum. My recent holiday to New Zealand inspired a lot of this fic._

Anyway enjoy… Prologue 

High up in the Divination tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a young, blonde haired woman was sat at her desk with a stick of perfumed incense burning.

Professor Luna Lovegood, had at least an ounce more sense than her predecessor and the room was uncluttered with sensible desks and chairs. The windows were flung open and a pleasant summer breeze filtered in.

It was the first time in months that she had tried to see into the future, more earthly things had distracted her lately and she feared she was out of practice. Nevertheless some unsettling dreams and forced her hand.

Slowing her breathing and closing her eyes, Luna concentrated.

A soft light filled Luna's mind and she held onto it. She could see the vague outline of mountains, surrounded by shifting. silvery mists. She got a swift impression of tall trees and vast, cold lakes. She breathed in the sharp glacial air and knocked on the door of a pretty wooden house.

Suddenly it changed, and all she could feel was fear and blackness. Something was missing too, something was terribly wrong. The lack of magic filled her consciousness with a deep, dark dread and she panicked, flinging herself forward through the normally ordered, well organised passages of her mind.

Colours rushed past as she fought to regain control and briefly the mountainous country reappeared to her but she couldn't make the image re-focus in her mind.

Someone screamed and everything went black.

"She's coming round." Someone said.

"Luna?" she recognised Neville's anxious tones.

"What happened?" She asked sitting groggily up.

She was laid on the little couch in her office, which was on the next floor up from her tower classroom.

"I don't know." He replied, helping her, "Your class found you slumped over your desk."

Luna blinked up at him, his boyish faced was filled with concern, with a gasp she remembered the vision that she had summoned.

"Are you all right Professor?"

Luna looked round to see one of her third years pupils hovering awkwardly behind where Neville knelt.

"Yes thank you Miss Toward," Luna said with a smile recognising one of her more promising pupils, "Just let my mistake be a lesson to you. Never try and over reach yourself."

"I'll… er just go then Professor." Saskia Toward mumbled and the little dark haired girl turned and fled the room.

Luna looked back towards Neville, who was still looking worried.

"Are you all right?" He asked taking her hand in his.

Luna looked down at their hands; her own pale and slender fingers entwined with his sun browned work roughened ones and felt she had to tell him.

"I think I'm being called somewhere." She whispered.

Neville didn't reply, only nodded gravely. He understood.

AN- So, what did you think? The prologue's really just my way of getting started, I've already written most of Chapter 1, so it shouldn't be too long before that's up.

Please review with your thoughts!

Thanks,

Hermione Starise 


	2. Chapter One: The New Minister of Magic

Our World Winter

By Hermione Starise

AN- Well this will surprise you! Another chapter… from me! Can you believe it? Lots and lots of thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, paticulary for those at the end of Precious Stones... they were really touching. Sniff Sniff. Sorry to end on such a bad note, but I wanted to set the mood for this... although it's altered... subtley (I hope) altered. Lol!

Anyway thanks again for your reviews and support... they inspired me to get this out quickly.

Chapter 1

The day was brilliantly bright covered by a haze of lazy heat and idle chatter. The ground of the Investigative Auror's headquarters where in their full splendour- the grass green and the flowers blooming. Celebration wood was alive with green magnificence and the newly planted rose garden was fragrant and shyly beautiful, displaying itself for the first time.

On the great vast lawns a massive pavilion had been erected, its great yards of creamy cloth reflecting the sun's brilliance and radiating a carnival feeling. People scurried around with smiles on their faces, looking forward to the first respite from non stop work and the first delight of summer.

Amidst it all, however, there were more serious intentions at work. Deeper plans and tensions were at play beneath the show of summer joviality and the young woman, who stood looking down on it all from her office window, knew all too well what they were.

Hermione Granger had chosen muggle attire for the annually held Garden Party. She had always thought that robes were just far too binding in the heat and preferred the freedom of movement that her light green summer dress gave her. The dress was demure but elegant, with the sort of skirt that reached to her knees and moved prettily when she moved. Its sleeves were short and filmy and its bodice buttoned down to the waist by small dainty black buttons, drawn in by a neat waistline that accentuated her slender figure.

She was rather pleased with it.

Aside from her dress, she wore sensible black sandals, _Merlin knew_ she'd be on her feet all day, and had her boisterous dark curls pined up and out of the way in a vaguely untidy but nevertheless flattering way.

Anyone looking for signs of illness, for it was rumoured that she had suffered terribly, would be disappointed. Her complexion was rosy and her weight what it should be. There was no more leaning on desks for support and no more distant moments struggling with pain.

Still surviving again had left its mark, invisible, but nevertheless there.

She had a slight air of impertinence as she scrutinised the work going on below her; her expression was ironic; her troubled brown eyes casting doubt of the whimsical goings on and concern for the profounder issues that lay beneath it all.

Shaking her head, she picked up the pile of completed files that had lay quietly on her desk, and after a moment of hesitation snatched up something else and stuffed it into the pocket of her summer cloak which was hung up. She'd look at that again when she got home.

She headed down the cool stone corridors with her quick, determined step and down the grand staircase which still held haunting memories for her to deposit the files with the secretary who was looking thoroughly miserable.

"Finished already?" The girl, who Hermione knew reasonably well, asked her.

Hermione gave her a wry smile.

"Oh come on Susanna, you think Remus would let me work on anything complicated and distracting when he needs me for his campaign?" She asked.

Susanna Blake rolled her eyes, "No, of course not."

"You stuck here all day?" Hermione asked, feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah, so remember me when you're enjoying the sun whilst eating cucumber sandwiches and drinking champagne!" Susanna laughed.

"I'd gladly swap places with you," Hermione said sighing, "Anyway, I'll be keeping a clear head. No champagne for me, I wouldn't dare!"

Susanna laughed and Hermione said goodbye, heading out into the dazzling July sunshine. Remus was talking avidly with a small dark haired woman who Hermione hadn't seen for a few months but recognized instantly.

She paused, reluctant to go and interrupt them; feeling keenly the spark that seemed to glisten between her greying but still handsome employer Remus Lupin head of the Investigative Auror League and his opposite, Kathryn Marsden head of the Field Auror League.

She wondered vaguely what the future could hold for a werewolf and the unique woman he was talking to. Thinking of this brought Hermione back to thoughts of her own future, a subject that had occupied her intensely amidst the political arguments going on, and found she could hold off interrupting the pair no longer.

"Kathy!" She said stepping forward and causing them to turn round.

"Hermione," The woman smiled; laughter in her sharp hazel eyes, "It's good to see you again."

"I'm glad you survived that crowd after the meeting in Brighton," Hermione said, shaking the hand that was offered.

"Yes, that's what we've just been talking about." Remus cut in, frowning.

"It proved that public support for the move is strong," Kathy said optimistically.

"Yeah but the crowd surging the way it did…"

"In support," Kathy reminded him.

"Well yes, but it made the movement look slightly violent. The ministry frowned on the event afterwards."

"Yes, but there's a new minister and I think we'll have more influence over him," Kathy persisted, pushing a strand of her neatly cropped brown hair behind her ear.

"I don't know about that," Hermione said dryly.

"Why do you say that?" Remus asked.

Hermione shrugged, "He's always had very decided views of his own."

"Um," Kathy looked uncertain again, "He's so young though, maybe…."

"How are they?" Hermione cut in, unable to contain herself any longer.

Both Remus and Kathy chuckled and Hermione had the grace to colour slightly, ashamed at her interruption but unrelenting nevertheless.

"Fine," Kathy said, "Working hard. They send their love."

Hermione sighed, knowing that was as much as she'd get. Her thoughts turning, not for the first time that day, to her two best friends… at least they still had a lot of work to occupy them. Remus didn't realise that, although Hermione was good at it, the endless political manoeuvring was boring her.

Sure it had been interesting enough at the start when they were going about things discretely, like players in a chess games, forming allegiances and gradually giving the idea to the public, bit by bit.

No though, no when the only people who stood in their way were bureaucrats with more money than sense. Those who didn't like change. The conservatives had called a stalemate and it had all slowed down. Suddenly Hermione didn't feel as though she couldn't make any difference and she longed for a new challenge.

Just as she longed to see them again. Particularly him, his face was all together unfocussed in her mind and she longed to see him again, to make sure it was still there.

_Not that I'm in any doubt! _She told herself firmly.

"Hermione?" Kathryn asked.

Hermione was startled out of her reverie, realising they'd been talking to her. She blinked at them in confusion.

"I was asking," Kathy said with a twinkle in her eyes, "Where you got your dress, it's very pretty."

"Ahh, but her thoughts were on who she wished could see her in it." Remus said, and Hermione felt the overwhelming urge to wipe that knowing smirk of his face.

"No they weren't," Hermione snapped back, surprising herself and her friends who looked completely taken aback.

Instantly feeling taken ashamed of herself she mumbled an apology and fled, leaving them staring confusedly behind her.

She found herself taking refuge in the dappled sunlight and muttering under her breath. Why couldn't they leave her alone on the subject?

_Ahh, but you brought it on yourself by asking after them. _The sensible part of her said.

Still, she was fed up, why were people always asking her about missing Ron? And Harry come to that? Why couldn't they just let her live her life without them for the time being? Seeing as that was how it had to be.

Didn't they realise she had a life of her own?

She stunned herself with these thoughts. She hadn't realised how bitter she was getting. Shaking her head she made herself breath calmly. It was just the politics really.

Being in the place where she last said goodbye made her calmer though it was hard to believe that this wood with it's thriving leaves and wild life was the bleak half dead place it had been seven months ago.

She remembered the eerie silence of winter with its spindly braches and compared it to the concoction of sounds she now heard; the birds singing and the insects buzzing. Even the heat seemed to make a noise, sizzling and annoying her.

She would sit down and enjoy the quiet, just for a minute.

Later, when the guests had arrived and the place come to life Hermione found her self winding her way through crowded tables with her head down.

Hermione felt uneasy as she made her way to the table where Remus sat, very aware of the scrutiny that she was under and fully conscious that several voices were whispering her name.

"Remus?" She asked as she reached the table, hoping he had forgotten her earlier bad temper

Her friend and boss turned round and smiled at her.

"Ah, Hermione! Enjoying the party?" He asked her looking pleased with himself.

"Yes," She said lightly, smiling at him, "I just thought I better tell you that the minister's arrived."

His countenance changed immediately and he suddenly looked serious.

"Oh right," He said standing up and excusing himself to the people sitting around him still enjoying their meal.

"He's admiring the roses," Hermione said, "Talking to Kathy."

"Right. Well, I best hurry up then if I want to make a good impression on our new minister." He said straightening his robes and smoothing down his greying hair.

"Oh Remus, surely you don't need to make a good impression? Surely he's already got a lot of respect for you!" Hermione said.

"Well he was always the least predictable of all the boys, and like I said earlier he's got some radical views."

He set of at a brisk pace and Hermione hurried after him, her green skirt swishing at her knees.

She hadn't seen Percy Weasley since he had risen dramatically to power with the disgrace of his predecessor who had been discovered to be involved in all sorts of illegal money making schemes.

It had been a whirlwind election and people had been impressed by Percy Weasley's still young fresh-faced view on things. He'd stormed into power despite the many comments that it seemed strange that it was his sister, a reporter for the daily prophet who had uncovered the former Minister's scam.

He looked happy, standing there amongst the roses in his pinstriped robes, his trade mark Weasley hair shining in the sun beneath his bowler hat.

He was in his element.

"Ah! Mr Lupin, Remus!" He said cheerfully as they approached, shaking his old teacher's hand enthusiastically.

"Hermione, my dear, it's good to see you." He said turning to her and beaming like a fond, older brother.

She smiled at him, "Percy."

Kathryn gave her a side long glance and nodded. He was on their side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time for the meal Remus," Percy said apologetically.

"Oh, that's all right." Remus said dismissing Percy's apology with a wave of his hand, "You've turned up. That's what matters."

Hermione watched amused. Despite being Minister of Magic, Percy still had the mannerisms of a school boy, especially towards his old professor.

"You understand Remus, that I can only offer my support for this movement. I can't push it?" Percy asked, glancing in Hermione's direction.

He was talking of their fight to abolish the Field Auror's no contact laws and to move even further, to merging the divisions and totally reinventing the profession.

"Yes, quite." Remus nodded, "But I think your support is enough to push it."

"Good. Well I will show my approval in my speech and offer support." Percy said.

"Thank you," Remus said smiling, "You're due to speak at two o'clock, in the main pavilion."

Percy nodded, looking a little nervous.

"I better get back to the bureaucrats," Remus said smilingly, "Kathy?"

"Yes, I'll come and make sure they don't gobble you up!" She said laughing.

When they had gone Hermione turned to Percy and couldn't help grinning.

"So, you've finally got where you wanted to be?" She asked him with a grin.

He smiled sheepishly and coloured slightly.

"Yes," He said, "But I won't pretend I don't have things to regret."

Hermione nodded remembering how terrible it had been when Percy had turned his back on his family. It was a time long past however, and the Percy who stood before her now was a better person. Full of the famous Weasley integrity and courage. He had grown up, and she told him so, making him laugh.

"You were always years beyond your age Hermione." He told her.

"And you were always younger than you thought you were." She smiled.

He laughed, his horn rimmed glasses glinting in the bright sunshine. Hermione studied him, thinking him the further from her… well… Ron than any of the Weasley brother's.

He was smart, his pin striped robes impeccable but his bowler hat perched somewhat awkwardly above his neatly cut red hair. Ron always looked comfortable, Percy all too stuffy and formal. His eyes too were brown like Ginny's. Hermione found herself missing Ron's intense blue eyes.

"Have you heard from my brother recently," Percy asked as if sensing her thoughts, "Ron that is."

Hermione coloured, "No, no, not for a while. There's such limited contact allowed, even within the profession, you see."

"Ah," He replied nodding, "Another good reason to get the new laws passed."

"Harry and Ron," Hermione said, feeling a wistful note creep into her voice.

"Yes, yes indeed. Mum has taken this talk of the no contact laws being abolished to heart Hermione." Percy said looking anxious.

"I know I was at the Burrow last week." Hermione said.

"Ah," Percy's eyes glazed over, "I haven't managed to get home for weeks."

Hermione smiled, but didn't reply. She didn't think that Mr and Mrs Weasley would see much of this particular son now that he was Minister of Magic.

"Percy?"

Hermione turned around to see Penelope, his young wife and childhood sweetheart who had vowed never to speak to him again when he broke away from his family but since revoked that vow years ago.

"Oh Hermione!" She said beaming.

Hermione smiled back at the petite, slim woman with hair even curlier than her own. Penny Weasley had tight brown curls cut to fall just beyond her ear lobes with it pinned back from her face elegantly. She had bright intelligent dark eyes and neat regular features. She like Hermione had chosen a muggle dress, cut to fall below her knees, in a pretty light blue shade with a neckline that was both decorous and flattering at the same time.

"You look so elegant!" Hermione exclaimed approvingly. Penny was the perfect model of a Minister's wife. She looked more comfortable in her role than Percy did.

"Thank you," Penny said smiling, "You look lovely yourself."

"She does indeed," Percy agreed, slipping his arm around his wives waist and smiling, "But I think Hermione is wishing my youngest brother was here to see her looking so."

Penny smiled and Hermione could feel herself blushing again and found herself forcing herself to swallow the bubbling bitterness that had caused her to snap and Remus and Kathy earlier.

"Indeed?" Penny asked her, eyes twinkling.

"I…" Hermione floundered, lost for words.

She was saved having to reply by Ginny's arrival and only had to look on smilingly as Ginny's excited shouts and congratulations hit Percy in a wave. She caught Penny's eyes and grinned.

Things were going well for the Weasley family.

Hermione took her place standing beside Ginny in front of the podium that had been set up for the speakers. Both Remus and Kathy had spoken and as Hermione managed to wind her way to the front of the crowd standing listening, the head of the Patrol Auror Division was wrapping up his speech. Balding Earnest Hughes stepped down from the podium to polite applause. His speech hadn't give much away, he'd only talked about how they had a lot of options and should consider any changes carefully. Hermione had the feeling he was against the merging of divisions.

When Percy got up to speak, the pavilion went quiet. All eyes were on their new minister of magic.

"Friends," He began beaming round the room, looking confident Auroring profession is a notable one of considerable worth. If it was not for the work of the talented individuals amongst you and the well oiled teams that you work in, our world would be a chaos of crime and cruelty."

Here Percy paused for breath, looking round the room and suddenly Hermione saw something new in him: authority. The sort of authority that inspired confidence and trust.

Percy's speech continued and he pledged his support to the changes but warned them that the rest of the Ministry would have to agree before any changes could be made. He also asked the three division heads to draw up a plan for reform together.

The applause for Percy was enthusiastic and people chattered excitedly as the pavilion emptied when he stepped down from the podium.

"Wow," Ginny said to Hermione.

"Wow." Hermione agreed.

Hermione arrived home late that evening and after feeding an indignantly hungry Crookshanks, sank gratefully onto the settee and slipped off her sandals. Her flat, she noted gratefully was wonderfully cool after her long day.

Remus' Garden Party had gone off well, but only time would see if it had the desired effect. It had been his plan to get the ideas of re-merging the league and taking away the no-contact leagues out into the open and spark off a debate over it so that ordinary people would talk about it and hopefully, with Percy's support come to agree with the ideas themselves.

It had certainly sparked a political debate. Ginny had told her the prophet planned a two page spread on it. It was important because it would be the first major movement Percy had to face and whether or not he handled it well would determine the course of his career.

Hermione reflected on the past couple of weeks. Her last couple of cases had been simple; Remus had spared her from more complicated ones so that she could help out with their campaign for the changed laws. Apparently she had a head for such things, and so it had been endless meetings with various politicians vying for support, and quite frankly she was bored.

Distractedly Hermione reached up to unpin her curls and wondered as she did so, how long it would go on for. How long would her real job have to take a sideline to Remus and Kathy's quest to "reinvent and rejuvenate" the Auror profession for every division.

Suddenly she remembered the piece of paper she had stuffed into her cloak pocket, and sprung up to fetch it.

She sat back down slowly, and Crookshanks settled himself on her lap. With a sudden rush of excitement and shaking hands she opened it. Wondering why she hadn't given it any serious thought before.

She was re-considering its contents when an urgent knocking brought her back down to earth and she froze, wondering who could want to speak to her so late.

Hope lodged itself swiftly and inexorable in her heart for the briefest of moments and her spine tingled. Could it be?

Shaking her head she stood up, incensing Crookshanks who showed his annoyance with a sharp howl and went warily to the door, smoothing out her now dishevelled curls.

You never could be too careful when you opened you door, particularly if you were in Hermione's profession and even the charms she had put on the door to determine that only friends were able to get close enough to knock, were not fail safe.

With a slight nervousness and a heart that had not forgotten the brief stab of hope she had had when she heard the knocking, she opened the door.

There in front of her, red faced and out of breath with dark circles around his eyes and shaking hands, stood Professor Neville Longbottom.

"Oh, Neville." She could not keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Sorry," He said, "I know it's late."

"No, no, anytime for a friend," She replied hurriedly forcing her face into a smile, "Come in."

He followed her through to her small sitting room and she made them tea, allowing him time to collect himself.

"You seem…troubled," She said as she placed two steaming mugs on the coffee table in front of them and sat down on the settee beside him.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have come," He apologized, "But I'm beside myself, I really don't know what to do."

"What's the matter, is it your Gran? Is she…" Hermione was alarmed by the look of cold distraction in her friend's normally cheerful brown eyes.

"No!" Neville cut her off, "No not Gran, its Luna. I don't know how to help her anymore." He said.

"Why?" Hermione asked frowning, "What's the matter?"

"It's just these visions…" Neville faltered.

"Visions?" Hermione asked sharply, "I thought she'd learnt how to deal with them?"

Hermione had never had much time for the art of divination. Fortune telling as she called it. Yet she'd been forced like the rest of them to pay attention to what seers said, when the prophecy about Harry had come out…

Hermione shuddered remembering it.

"She had," Neville said looking forlorn, "At least I thought she had…"

"What is it?" Hermione asked, taking her friends hand and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"It's like she's not there anymore." Neville said his voice breaking.

"What do you mean?"

"She's withdrawn Hermione, she just keeps going on about this place in her visions but she doesn't know where it is and there's... there's…"

"Go on…"

"There's no magic there." Neville whispered, terrified.

"And has she talked to you about it?" Hermione asked.

"She did," Neville nodded, "Before it took hold of her. Now…"

"Now?"

"She's just absent." He said defeated, "Gone, vacant."

Hermione nodded solemnly, picking up Neville's tea and handing it to him. He drank it with shaking hands.

"I've seen it before," Hermione said quietly, "It's rare but sometimes, sometimes when there's a crime, usually an ancient one that hasn't been solved a seer will get a hold of some memory or another… don't ask me how and are plagued with visions concerning it. It's about the past, I think."

Neville stared at her.

"I may be wrong," Hermione said hurriedly, "But I could have a specialist talk to her. There's a whole department at work. They can find out locations, time, dates etc…"

"Yes…" Neville said quickly, "Anything."

"I take it she's not taking classes?" Hermione said.

"Oh no!"

"So it wouldn't be a problem for her to come in, McGonagall wouldn't mind?" Hermione asked hoping she wasn't giving him false hope.

"No, none at all." Neville said quickly. He was eager, Hermione could see. Neville had always had too much faith in what she said. It made her uneasy, "I left her sitting with Minerva in fact. She's very anxious. We all are."

"Ok then," Hermione said slowly, "I'll go and find out when she can come in tomorrow and send you an owl."

"It must be soon!"

"Hermione was taken aback by his ferocity and just nodded, "I'll do my best."

Later when he was gone, and Hermione was sat pondering what he had told her something caught her eyes glistening on the floor.

Ice cold fear crept into her veins despite the warmness of the night. Her snowflake.

She bent over to pick it up quickly and restored it to its rightful place around its neck where it lay comfortably contrasting her lightly suntanned flesh.

She bent to bed telling herself it was just an accident she'd dropped it that was all. _She_ didn't believe in omens or portents. No augury would scare her.

Omens were just tales.

Right?

_AN- Yay! Done before I start college, there you go Nicole… I met your challenge!_

_Anyway what did you all think? Please review and let me know. _


	3. Chapter Two: Niamh Horn

**Our World Winter**

_By Hermione Starise_

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me!

AN- I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I know I haven't posted since September which is just disgraceful and there's no excusing it! Thanks so much to people who have reviewed, for both this and Precious Stones, especially in my long absence! It's the reviews which inspired me to start again!

Lol so much has happened since I last posted… I've swapped sixth form colleges and found AS levels to be much harder than I expected! Still I've always been looking for time to get this written and now that I've finally found it I hope I haven't lost the people who faithfully reviewed Precious Stones… pleads desperately

Anyway I'm writing this on a very, very cold day that just seems to keep getting colder with lots of pretty snow on the ground and I'm blabbing I know… I'll just get on with it…

Chapter 2

The heat sunk in from the moment Ron apparated into the deep, all consuming jungle. Not wanting waste his reserves he didn't bother to cast a cooling spell over himself and instead trusted in the intense heat endurance training he'd gone through learning to be an Auror. He didn't wait either, to hear the loud popping noise that would be Harry following him.

Instead he was straight on the trail of the dark wizard that he and Harry had been tracking for days- moving as swiftly and as silently as he could through the jungle, always following the dim glow of the trailing spell that they had placed on Horn. Usually when a Field Auror set a trailing spell on a dangerous dark wizard it wasn't long before he or she was caught- however Niamh Horn was proving to be more devious than most.

Wading through the thick green foliage Ron felt a niggling in the back of his mind that refused to go away- something wasn't right.

Unconsciously he registered Harry moving noiselessly behind him. He realised vaguely that the light was very poor- the sun that filtered through the leafy canopy was dappled and misleading. Strange shadows seemed to rise up in-between the foliage casting illusions up ahead, often Ron found himself picking out a path with his eyes only to find that it was blocked by some overgrown root or fallen tree that he had been fooled into not seeing. This caused him to loose his string of blue light from time to time and frustrated him to the point that he wasn't concentrating properly.

The noises of the jungle annoyed him, the birds calling, the insects humming- even the gentle beating of the afternoon soon seemed to be an audible and distracting sound. Ron angrily swotted away some sort of biting bug.

His eyes moved from side to side rapidly, scanning the trail as he had been taught, as he knew Harry's would be behind him. In his mind a virtual map was being built by another clever spell developed by the Field Auror Division. It wasn't long before Ron caught flashes of a black cloak amongst the rich foliage.

"You can't keep running forever Horn," Ron called out, but it seemed that his voice was absorbed and lost in the trees and the bright plant life. He blinked and almost stumbled.

Abruptly the trail ended.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and Harry bumped into his back. He stared at the place where the trail ended- and groaned. The tracking spell had failed.

"Well get going," Harry said behind him impatiently, "What are the new apparition co-ordinates?"

Resignedly Ron stepped aside to let Harry see for himself.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Oh indeed." Ron said dryly suddenly feeling exhausted. For months now Niamh Horn had evaded them. Ron just couldn't understand how she was doing it. There was no place on Earth Niamh could have apparated to without leaving trace co-ordinates!

It was the fifth time they had come up against such a block. Ron felt the sickeningly familiar lurch in his stomach and cursed himself for failing again. He stood peering into the green gloom of the jungle as if it could offer him some explanations.

"I don't get it." Harry said, glowering.

Run turned to face his friend and partner, "Maybe we've finally met our match?"

Harry snorted, raising an eyebrow, "You think?"

"Nah not really… she's just gonna take a little more work than most." Ron grinned; appear more certain than he was. Something about Niamh Horn didn't quite fit. _Nobody _should be able to dodge a tracking spell.

"Yeah." Harry said, and from the clouded look on his face Ron could tell he was thinking the same thing.

They stood there in the jungle catching their breath, in that instance Ron was able to appreciate the peace of the place where before it's absorbing silence had been his enemy. He sighed, he'd been so many places but rarely got the chance to appreciate him- they were always on the move! He shook his head as a dangerous feeling that had been with him a lot in recent months creep in. Still he couldn't help wondering how the negotiations for merging the leagues were going…

"I say we do a Hermione and head straight for the library when we get back." Harry said.

Ron's eyebrows furrowed with the name _Hermione _and waves of homesickness and discontent flooded over him again.

"Yeah" He muttered.

Ron let Harry do the "Checking Spells" and watched as his friend studied the spot where the trail had run out.

"That's odd." Harry said quietly.

"What is?"

"Ssh!" Harry put a finger up to his lips and looked around furtively.

Confused Ron stepped forward examine the trials end and see what Harry had. That was impossible, according the Checking Spells, Horn hadn't apparated.

"But that… he didn't…" Ron hissed but a warning look from Harry stopped him going any further.

Ron turned to look through the dark jungle and raised his wand cautiously; beside him Harry was doing the same.

"We know you're there Horn." Harry said- his voice clear and firm- broke the tense moments of silence.

Despite the blanketing quiet of the trees his message rang out clear but was answered only by bird calls and the scratching of animals.

"It could be a mistake…" Ron started but was interrupted in a low unmistakable snigger.

He spun round, it had come from behind!

"It's almost funny to see you try." A low mocking and distinctively female voice told them, closely followed by a loud bang and flash of light.

Harry swore loudly and Ron began to feel slightly nauseated at himself. How could they have been so stupid?

"That's a new one," Harry said, "First time she's cut the trial off herself… she usually apparates away from it."

"Where's she learning this?" Ron said furiously.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Harry said grimly, "Come on, we better get back and tell Cathy."

Breathing heavily, trying to control his bubbling anger Ron watched as his friend apparated and after a long, last look into the jungle followed.

"Not good I take it?" Kathy asked when they entered her office a few minutes later.

Ron allowed Harry to explain what had happened, sinking into one the chairs in front of Kathy's desk and closing his eyes. He could really do with a long bath…

"But that's not possible," Kathy said when Harry finished telling her about Horn cutting the trail off himself, "I've had cases were they were able to apparate away from them but cutting it off…"

Ron opened his eyes, scowling, "She's like no-one we've ever come up against before. She's running us ragged just trying to keep up with him!"

"Yeah," Harry added, "I don't understand how he's not tiring- I mean I'm pretty exhausted and I've had the training for this kind of thing!"

Kathy put down the pen she'd been holding and grimaced, "I don't know. Maybe it could be one of our trainees gone bad… but we haven't had one do that for quiet a while now and you said you thought she was young."

"We could check I suppose." Harry said.

"It's all I can suggest," Kathy said apologetically, "That and wait for the sensors to pick up on him again."

"You're looking very smart today," Harry observed, changing the subject.

"Yes, very nice indeed," Ron said teasing, with an inkling as to why Kathy's light summer robes were a particularly well chosen shade of green to match her mischievous hazel eyes.

Kathy grinned back, "I've just got back from the FA Garden Party… it was hard work I can tell you!"

But Ron wasn't interested in the Garden Party, "How is she?"

"Fine, she sends her love," Repeating the "safe" words she'd used on Hermione before.

Ron who didn't know this looked wistful, "And My Sister?" He asked, feeling Harry sit up straight beside him.

"The same, she's doing an article covering it: it should be in the evening paper. And Percy looked magnificent, he really suits being Minister."

Ron nodded absentmindedly, looking forward to the evening paper more than usual.

"So what do you reckon for our chances then?" Harry asked.

"Good," Kathy said, then frowned, "At least I think Percy's support certainly raises the issue's profiles and will probably get some floaters on our side but there's still the conservatives to worry about- Earnest Hughes isn't too enthusiastic about the whole thing."

"No, well he wouldn't be would he?" Harry said dryly.

"I don't think he speaks for the entire FA thought," Ron added thoughtfully, "That young lad we talked too when they gave us a hand arresting Lance Brown was all for it."

Kathy nodded, taking this in, "Yeah, I think we really need to get in amongst the FA and find out where their general standing is. Remus has set Hermione that task for the Ministry Ball on Friday."

"She'll be in her element with all these politics." Harry said.

"Maybe." Kathy said looking thoughtful.

They left it at that, knowing Kathy they wouldn't get any more out of her about their friends and family, she was after all, a stickler for the rules.

"You two need baths." She said wryly, "Go and rest you both look exhausted and send those clothes down to the House Elves… they're going to get sick of mending your things!"

Harry chuckled and got up to leave, Ron following him.

"She misses you." Kathy said softly just as Ron was passing through the door.

He turned and Kathy smiled sympathetically.

"I miss her." The words came out slightly choked and sounding strange, as words do when you think them a lot but don't actually voice them very often.

"I know."

In the quiet of his own room Ron, looking in the mirror assessed the damage of his days work. The t-shirt which had once been white was muddy and had several tears in it from his helter-skelter run through the jungle. A scratch on his right arm had been bleeding but wasn't too serious, no reason to go to the medi-witch.

Lifting his hand to wipe a smear of mud from his cheek he was interrupted by a vague, fleeting memory of a bright seventeen year old Hermione laughingly wiping a similar smear of mud from his cheek after a Quidditch Match.

He closed his eyes for a moment and just for a second he could see her as she was then, small, pale from worrying about Voldemort but nevertheless with those bright brown eyes and easy smile.

That had been the first time he'd kissed her.

He grinned remembering… it was a memory half hidden beneath darker ones of Voldemort and images of Hermione weak and pale faced from Malfoy's degenerating disease.

He was heartened by the emergence of happier memories and was wondering what exactly the future might bring when the Daily Prophet owl swept into his room with a screech and demanded payment.

Harry who had heard the owl was soon knocking anxious to know what the evening paper would have to say on the Garden Party.

They sat on Ron's bed with the paper spread out between them.

Large on the front page was a picture of Remus, Cathy and the FA chief, Earnest Hughes surrounding Percy, all smiling forcefully as if wanting to give the impression of having a wonderful time. Ron was slightly disappointed that Hermione wasn't on the picture.

The headline read, "Debate Over Auror Profession Heightens."

Ron felt oddly detached reading his sister's lively, professional but not all together un-biased reporting and recognized instantly something Kathy had failed to tell them.

"It's stalemate" He whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded, still pouring over the page.

For some reason a deeply anxious feeling settled in the pit of Ron's stomach and idle wonderings about his future faded as he realised he had a lot longer to wait.

"Would Harry Potter and Ron Weasley please report to the Sensor Spells centre?"

Ron winced at the voice that filled his room magically amplified, a bath, clean clothes and good long rest would have to wait. It looked like they were back on the trail of Niamh Horn.

The next morning, back at Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom was relieved to receive an owl half way through third paper. Recognizing Hermione's neat script he dismissed his fourth years uncharacteristically early.

He read it quickly, stepping out into what was a pleasant but blustery summer's day and leaving the greenhouses behind absentmindedly.

_"Dear Neville,"_ it read, "_I've seen the specialist and she agrees with me on what might be bothering Luna. Can you bring her in for this afternoon? I'll make sure I'm free from about __1 o'clock__. You might need moral support! Hermione"_

The young Herbolagy Professor sighed feeling relieved; at least now something was being done.

Reaching the school he headed for his office where he scribbled a reply to Hermione and set off to find Professor McGonagall and make sure she didn't mind letting him have the afternoon off.

Somehow he didn't think so.

AN- OK, so what do you think? Please review and tell me… it's hard getting back into the swing of things after so long!

There's the mud stain for you Nicole… apologies if it doesn't live up to expectations… I kind of ended up fluffing it up! I promise now that the mud stain will make reappearance!

Anyway thanks, if you've got this far for reading, please review!

It shouldn't be too long before I get round to writing another chapter… hopefully!


	4. Chapter Three: Visions of the Southern H...

**Our World Winter**

By Hermione Starise

_AN- Now this will come as a surprise! What's going on me updating already? Lol thank the weather for this speedy update I've been making excuses to get home quickly with not wanting to stand at the bus stop with lower school pupils who insist of throwing snow at you! _

_Anyway that and the fact that I haven't had much homework this week has meant I've had more time to write this_

_Special Thanks for my reviewers_

_Raiining- Thanks for your lovely comments and she's a girl I kind of thought half way through why not have a female villain? I thought I'd changed them all I've changed them now! I'll remember not to let school get me too down lol it's not that bad really! Thanks again for being so patient!_

_Buck NC- Shiver Professor Snape! Lol, can I have some of the points back for updating so quickly? I'm glad you liked the manhunt yay was what I was aiming for! I've never seen Just Shoot Me but intrigued I looked it up it's Nina Van Horn apparently lol Niamh is an Irish name I picked up from some book or another and Horn has something to do with what she does but I won't say anymore as that would give it away! Thanks for bearing with me!_

_Right, anyway here it is_

Chapter 3: Visions of the Southern Hemisphere 

Hermione had been late in that morning, the crumpled up letter in her cloak pocket distracting again. Its contents were tantalising and thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine. Some of the old adventurous spirit seemed to be returning.

Now, sitting at her desk with a pile of paperwork she shook her head. She couldn't desert Remus now, not even to put her skills to such a good cause.

Then again it wasn't as if he didn't have anyone, there was Kathythe chance to travel a bit, and she'd do anything for the chance to travel

A knock on her door woke her up from her day dreams and Remus came in, she smiled a little guiltily at him as he took a seat. She knew he'd be hurt if she asked to go away for even a little while. The merging of leagues meant so much to him.

_In means so much to me too._ She thought.

So how do you think it went yesterday? He asked her, looking tired.

Hermione said with a nod, Percy was certainly very inspiring.

Remus nodded solemnly, Yes that will help.Oh I don't know Hermione, He said apologetically, I know you were hoping for an early end to all of this.I know it's going to take a long time. She said quietly.

It must be hard on you He said softly.

It is, She admitted, But at least now we're going somewhere Remus said thoughtfully, Harry deserves a family for a change; he went straight in to his Field Auror job because he knows no other life than fighting evil.And Ron followed because he thought he had something to prove. Hermione added, feeling an old bitterness swell up.

He smiled sympathetically.

She blinked, Anyway, what's made you so philosophical this morning?

He chuckled, Nothing really, just that well I just realised we were in for the long slog.

She smiled, studying her boss in the bright sunlight that flooded her office. He looked more tired than he had in a long time and Hermione felt another stab of guilt at what she had been contemplating. Remus needed her.

he said, Something Kathy said has been bothering me. She asked, What's that?Kathy said you looked bored yesterday and I have to say I agree, He said softly, You know when we get a bit more settled, after the ball, maybe you could take on a bigger case, give you something to think about. This stalemate situation is going to go on for a while so you may as well Hermione said trying to smile, Yeah maybe.

She hardly thought that Remus would want her to take on the case that_ she_ had in mind.

Well anyway, he said standing up and smoothing out his robes, Think about it.Wait I'll come with you, she said as he went to leave, I've got to go and see Annie in Dreams and Visions. He asked, Not Hermione The-None-Believer troubling over psychic visions?

She laughed, No, no, I'm just doing a favour for Neville, Luna's having some nasty spells.Oh, oh dear! He said frowning, Well get her in as soon as possible, if it'll help.Yeah I will thanks.

Hermione was practising a speech with Remus for the Ministry Ball when Neville and Luna arrived. When the secretary arrived with them to Remus' office, she brought with them Kathy Marsden who, though looked quite shaken by the pale silent and somewhat bedraggled Luna that Neville led by her arm grinned and said, I just needed to see you about the Ministry Ball, I've had an idea!

Hermione smiled at her standing to leave, See you later then, come on, we'll go to my office.

Luna and Neville followed her, the pair unusually silent, Hermione, accustomed to their often teasing and always cheerful conversation, was deeply troubled by it.

Settling them in her office Hermione glanced sideways at Luna as she conjured up three mugs of coffee.

She was startled by the bedraggled appearance of the younger woman; Luna seemed to be moving backwards rather than forwards. Her long blonde hair was knotted and matted, left hanging around her pale face which looked a lot younger and lot more frightened than Hermione had seen it since their war days.

Annie Park, in Dreams and Visions said she'd see you, she's busy at the moment- there's a lot of weird stuff going on with seers seeing crimes in Belfast five hours before they happen. She said, trying to sound light.

Neville nodded, but he wasn't looking at her, she followed his gaze back across to Luna who was sitting and shaking so much that she slopped tea over her untidy robes.

Hermione felt a chill run through her.

Feeling very uncomfortable she, checked her watch Annie would be able to see them soon.

Neville said uneasily, What will happen will there be tests or something?

Hermione shrugged apologetically, I don't really know to be honest. The department is a more obscure one... I just deal with the information they give me.

This raised a weak smiled out of Neville, Yeah, that's one of my favourite Hogwarts memories, you stomping out of Trewlawny's class.

Hermione smiled wistfully out of the window, Ah those were the days, She said.

I was so impressed of you then, Neville continued, I'd never have dared walk out of a classroom.And now look at you, Hermione said, You've got classes of your own.Yes, yes, He said, his gaze distracted back to Luna who had stood up and staggered towards the window.

Neville asked in a tight kind of voice.

She didn't respond, merely stood and stared out of it though her large round blue eyes were unfocussed as if she wasn't really seeing the sunny grounds.

Suddenly Hermione's unlit fireplace glowed red and the head of Annie Park glowed there.

I'm ready for your friends now Hermione, She said quickly before disappearing again. Hermione smiled wryly, Annie tended to speak as little as possible to those without the right for her kind of work.

Come on, Hermione said to Neville who had drawn Luna away from the window and was standing holding her and patting her back to calm her.

For a brief, biting moment Hermione felt a surge of jealousy- they didn't know how lucky they were

She bit this feeling down quickly as she led them out of the office but nevertheless the image of them standing together was in her mind for the rest of the day making her feel very, very lonely.

Hermione found herself pacing Annie Park's room nervously. It was a very different sort of department room to the ones she was used to, being more accustomed to working within the scientific atmosphere of the forensic labs.

The room was an attic one, quite cramped and out of the way. It reminded her of the way Trelawny arranged the Divination tower before Luna took over.

It consisted of a low chaise-long covered with a purple coloured fabric, a small oak coffee table, a leather arm chair and settee to match.

Behind this rather crisp business like sitting area however, there was a table full of strange objects including a collection of crystal orbs, a strange wide shallow bowl full of gold liquid and various complicated looking silver instruments presumably for measuring star movements. From every part of the ceiling hung strange multicoloured glass spirals which blew in the slight breeze coming from an open window and catching the sun sent strange dots of coloured light dancing round the room.

In one corner, Hermione started, was a muggle computer, looking very out of place in its setting.

Noticing Hermione's confused look Annie had snapped, It's all cleared- don't you be worrying about improper use of muggle objects, it's just makes sifting through information so much easier.

Now, as they sat in darkness and listened to Annie chanting strange mantras whilst Luna called out from time to time, Hermione found her attention wavering. Really divination was such an inexact art

She would really like to go down and get on with some more work, find out what Kathy's new idea had been!

However Neville's tense form beside her was enough to make her stay put. She could feel him growing more and more agitated as the afternoon wore on. Frowning, she laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

In the darkness which now surrounded them, for Annie had told them matter-of-factly that her instruments would never be able to detract data from Luna's vision unless they were in darkness, she could see vaguely his desperate eyes as he turned to face her.

Sympathetically, she patted his shoulder.

They were in for a long afternoon.

Annie said at long length, clicking her fingers so that the thick blinds that had been blocking the sunshine out magically disappeared making them all blink against the bright light that suddenly flooded in.

Neville prompted in a nervous sort of squeak.

The woman sighed; she was a small, petite woman who nevertheless commanded an air of authority, despite a dimpled face and dreamy hazel eyes.

Well, she's certainly seeing a crime, She said at length, But my details are very, very sketchy because my instruments are picking up on an event that happened not only a very long time ago, but also a very far away.How far? Hermione asked.

Annie hesitated, pushing a black strand of hair back from her face.

Neville asked, from where he had rushed as soon as the lights went on, next to the couch where Luna was sitting looking shell-shocked.

Somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere, the other side of the world, probably not as far as the South Pole This time Luna spoke up, her voice husky from lack of use.

I'd say New Zealand, or maybe Australia. Annie said.

The moment she said it, Hermione felt something shift inside her, it had to be a coincidence, she didn't believe in premonitions!

That far? Neville's face was astonished.

Annie looked vaguely impressed, It's very unusual for a seer, even one as gifted as Miss Lovegood here to be called to from so far away. Tell me have you any roots in the Southern Hemisphere?My mother was from New Zealand. Luna said dreamily, It's strange I hadn't thought of it, but now it fits. I've seen pictures of the mountains they've got there I wonder why I didn't connect it before. You think its _New Zealand_ then? Hermione asked. If anyone noticed the odd tone of her voice they didn't say anything.

What is more, Annie said, not allowing Luna to answer, This crime is a very old one, I'd say from maybe the late eighteen hundreds, probably the early nineteen hundreds.

Hermione felt as if someone was trying to tell her something. She had felt compelled by that letter ever since reading it after coming home exhausted from the Garden Party, then Neville had turned up asking for her help the chain of events was eerie...

Then and there she made up her mind to ask Remus to let her go.

She might not believe in premonitions but the desire to go had suddenly welled up so strongly, and this mingled with the recent feelings of frustration and claustrophobia she'd had made her determined to go.

Hermione said goodbye to Neville and Luna hugging them at the top of the Gran stairs that led down to the sweeping lawns. Even in the late afternoon they were still bathed in sunshine and the air had an, stuffy quality to it.

The day had been so hot.

She watched Neville and Luna go: they'd look slightly reassured now that they had a direction to look in. Hermione felt they'd left with a lot to discuss.

The only way after all, for Luna to be free of the visions was to journey there and solve the mystery.

Hermione stood there feeling strange- Annie had brought up images of New Zealand on the muggle computer- with use of the internet- something which Hermione had been very impressed by. She had the internet in her flat- it was a good way to keep in touch with her parents, especially as they had just departed on a world round trip.

It looked like such a beautiful place.

Feeling confused she sighed and sat down on the steps ignoring her colleagues who were leaving the building in twos and threes the working day being, for most of them, over.

The afternoon heat was hazy and she felt drowsy sitting there, with the perfume of the rose garden drifting across and the lazy buzz of insects lulling her into a calmer mood.

Difficult afternoon? Remus came to sit beside her, Kathy following him.

She smiled at him, Yeah you could say that. I didn't really have to do anything. Just sit there.Ahh yes, but your friends will have appreciated your support. Kathy said, pushing a lock of chestnut hair from her eyes. The older woman had an air of mischievous excitement about her- her eyes were positively shining with animation- Hermione wondered if politics were all she had her boss had been discussing.

They did I think, She replied, her eyes brows furrowing.

What's the problem then? Remus asked.

I'm not sure, Hermione said, I hate to admit it, but I find this vision stuff all very confusing.

Remus and Kathy chuckled at that. She hesitated to tell them anymore, she needed to think it out first.

So what was your new idea? She asked changing the subject.

Kathy giggled.

Hermione stared at her in disbelief, politics defiantly wasn't all that the two division heads had been discussing.

If indeed they had been _discussing _anything.

It's a surprise, Remus said hurriedly, noticing Hermione's eyes that had narrowed in suspicion.

Now she frowned, What sort of surprise? She asked.

One that'll make an impact, Kathy said, Just you wait.

Her mind otherwise occupied, Hermione didn't ask any more questions.

Is Miss Weasley, the reporter going to be there? Kathy asked.

Hermione said, feeling odd at hearing her friend's name spoken so formally. Then again, Kathy though she felt to he like part of the group that had formulated around the Weasley family, the only one who she really knew was Ron.

It was odd to think of her that way. People didn't tend to get close to one of the Weasley's without the entire family's approval first.

Oh, of course she is, why do you ask?Oh nothing, Kathy replied nonchalantly, It's just that her article on the Garden Party was so good, the ball will need similar coverage.Oh for your big surprise you mean? Hermione asked.

Yes, exactly. Remus replied smiling.

Well I'm going to the Burrow tonight; I'll make sure she'll come. Though a bit more information might help as to what exactly she's going to be reporting on, Hermione said hoping to wheedle their secret out.

_Maybe they're getting married._ An idle ironic voice said at the back of her head. _Hardly news worthy. _

Nice try, but its top secret. Remus said.

What, even from me? She asked, feeling vaguely hurt.

He just grinned wider. _Maybe_

She put that thought down instantly. Besides it was obviously a political move they were talking about.

She sighed, Oh well, I'll leave you two... Hermione said grinning mischievously, To whatever you have planned.

To her satisfaction they both went deep red and looked very ashamed. Her lucky guess hit home.

Revenge was sweet!

Later she and Ginny sat giggling on the front step of the Burrow in much a similar fashion as she had sat with Remus and Cathy in front of the Investigative Auror's Headquarters.

And then he just turned and ran! Ginny exclaimed; her face animated.

Hermione laughed, You do it every time!

They were talking about a wizarding pop star who Ginny, along with the unfortunate wizard's model girlfriend had uncovered as a fraud who used magic to improve his voice.

It's my duty, Ginny grinned, I had to save the world from the sickly sentimentality of Raven Trooper's crooning!Ah yes, Hermione giggled, But you've also broken the heart of countless teenage witches!Don't exaggerate, I'm sure my curse won't scar his perfect skin, and I only scotched a few of his luscious blonde locks! She replied feigning innocence.

This sent them into fits of giggles again.

They were interrupted by Mrs Weasley who came out to join them.

Oh it is nice to hear laughter in the house again, She said beaming at them.

Come on Mum- the Burrow could never be described as a quiet place! Ginny said rolling her eyes.

No, maybe not, but hearing you two out hear sends me back something, The woman who's bright red hair had been long dimmed by streaks of grey said, It's like you were schoolgirls again giggling over Gilderoy Lockhart!I never Ginny began indignantly.

But of course, Molly ploughed on ignoring her daughter, There are no boys here at the minute to roll their eyes at you and mutter under their breath!

The smile evaporated from Ginny's face and Hermione felt sudden and unexpected tears sting her eyes.

Noticing Molly smiled sadly, I'm sorry you two, I'm just feeling down it's not long tillI know Ginny replied hugging her mother.

Hermione looked away not wanting to intrude on the moment between mother and daughter. She had been expecting Mrs Weasley's moroseness- it was only a few days away from the anniversary of Bill's death and had been Sirius' the week before.

It was a calm evening, cool but pleasantly so. Hermione liked the blue darkness and the shapes of trees and plants in the Weasley's overrun garden in front of them. Above them stars glittered.

Her thoughts turned to her own mother, and she wondered what stars Helen Granger was seeing- her parents were in Mexico - she suddenly missed them both.

Of course if she were to accept the wonderful offer that the extremely crumpled letter that now sat in her jeans' pocket contained she might be able to see them at some point she was sure that New Zealand was part of their itinerary and otherwise she wouldn't see them for another nine months.

Everything seemed to be pointing her in that direction.

Thinking of Luna again, sent the image of her clinging to Neville for comfort back into her head and she felt another anguishing pang on loneliness.

Molly said, drawing her back to Earth.

I just said are you all ready for the ministry ball? She asked.

Oh, no! Hermione said, startled she realised she hadn't even thought about getting a dress for it.

Molly chuckled, You two are hopeless, Ginny's just realised she's forgotten about getting a dress too!That reminds me actually, Hermione said, remembering the strange conversation she'd had with Remus and Kathy, Remus and you know Kathy Marsden?Head of the FA's, yes? Ginny prompted.

They said to make sure you came, Kathy liked your article on the garden party and they've both go some big to reveal so I think they want good coverage. Hermione said.

Oh dear, there goes my plans to drink too much champagne and then slag off everyone's dress robes and gowns in the Saturday paper! Ginny said, and then noting her mother's horrified expression, No, I was only jokingI haven't even got a dress yet, Hermione admitted.

Me neither!

Molly tutted loudly and standing up she said, Well then, I suggest you both meet me in Diagon Alley, I fancy treating myself to new dress robes and there's that new shop opened that sells muggle style ball gowns, I was in there the other day they do some lovely things!Sounds, good, I'm off tomorrow anyway. Ginny said, Err, yeah I have to be in work in the morning but I'm sure Remus will let me have the afternoon off if I tell him what it's for! Hermione replied smiling.

Molly said, One o'clock at Fortescue's then? They agreed.

When she was gone Hermione turned to Ginny.

I need your advice, She said, taking the letter from her pocket.

She watched Ginny's face as she read it; her friend frowned but looked impressed at the same time.

Wow, Hermione, what an opportunity!Yeah but should I take it? She asked.

Why not?

Hermione sighed, Well there's Remus, I'm a big part of his campaign, I don't know if he'd let me go! And I really should be working to get the divisions merged I don't know I'll just feel guilty if I'm not!

Ginny nodded understanding.

I really, really want to, Hermione whispered.

Then go for it, Ginny said, There's nothing more you can do here, it's in the politician's hands now.

Hermione had never felt more grateful to her friend before. Things were clearing up and her decision was made, her mind set, determined.

Yet she was hesitant again.

What about Remus though? She asked.

You'll never know till you ask him.

AN- Quite a long chapter for me, do I get points added back on for that too? Lol, no only joking lots of talking in this chapter I really wanted the mood set before the ministry ball, which will be next chapter

I know I'm not being very explicit about what the letter contains but that's for the ball as well- it's going to be quite important the way she explains it lol but you'll just have to wait for that!

Which shouldn't be too long I hope!

Anyway what do you think please review and tell me!

Hermione Starise

xxx

PS- Nicole I promise the mud streak mill make a return appearance!


End file.
